


011

by kiholove



Series: one hundred true moments [11]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Kihyun and Hoseok spend their first night together as roommates.





	011

Before he shuts the door to their bedroom, Hoseok takes one last look out into the hallway to be sure that the other members are all in their rooms for the night. The entire dorm is dark and quiet, and if he focuses, he can hear the soft sounds of the others as they wind down for the evening; the hum of quiet bedtime chatter, the rush of water running in one of the bathrooms, the creak of someone stepping on one of the loose floorboards, the faint sound of soothing music. 

He gently pushes the door closed with a click, everything muffled to silence, closing the room off from the world and everything in it, and he leans up against the door’s back, against the cool, smooth wood, closing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh, the breath working through his entire body, all the way down to his toes in a rush. 

Finally, they’re all alone. 

He opens his eyes after a moment, and they immediately find Kihyun’s. 

The light is dimmed, and Kihyun is already lying on the bed. On _their_ bed. They had begged their manager for one large double instead of two singles, and their manager had acquiesced, hadn’t asked any questions, but had looked suspicious and unconvinced when they claimed that it was because they wanted to save space in their relatively small bedroom. 

It’s a simple double bed, but it’s comfortable and cozy and though he’s yet to actually sleep in it (tonight will be the first time), it’s already Hoseok’s favorite place in the entire world. 

Hoseok feels trapped in Kihyun’s gaze for a moment, _locked_ into him, Kihyun looking up at Hoseok from underneath his dark eyelashes, his deep brown eyes bright and expectant, pulling Hoseok in close and not letting him go. He’s wearing one of Hoseok’s shirts and nothing else, lying on top of the blanket of their perfectly-made bed, his legs stretched out in front of him, his hands gripping the comforter on either side of him loosely, his head propped up by a few fluffy pillows stacked up on top of each other. The natural pout to his lips makes him look impatient, his mouth pink and wet and slightly open, his cheeks tinted with soft, rosy color. He’s fresh out of the shower, not quite dry yet, and even across the room, Hoseok can feel the warmth of his skin, still faintly damp, and he smells amazing, Hoseok catching a touch of Kihyun’s rose-scented soap gently washing over his face. 

Kihyun is really, truly beautiful. And as always, Hoseok can’t resist him. 

But at the same time, he wants to treasure this moment, savor it, because it’s their first night together in their shared room, their first night together as roommates, having finally been granted permission to room together after dodging ongoing suspicions of their relationship, and after so long, they finally have what they’ve both been so desperate for, desperate for years now. 

Privacy. Privacy and _time_. 

Two of the most coveted luxuries for all idols, yes, but especially coveted by Kihyun and Hoseok. 

They’ve been dating in secret since long before debut, and to say it’s been difficult would be an understatement. They’re together always for group activities and have always gotten to live together at the dorms with the other members, sure, but it’s always been a challenge to find alone time for the more...physical aspects of their relationship. 

For almost seven years now, it’s been all about staying vigilant and seizing opportunities, finding ways to sneak around in secret, having to always be so quick, so quiet, and so, so careful. Always _so_ careful. It’s been one grand, torturous slow burn all these years, the flames tempered down but never quite extinguished, never quite satisfied, never quite able to build and grow and burst the way they’ve always wanted to, the way they’ve _craved_. Their encounters over the years have only whetted their appetite for each other, always leaving them wanting more, and always leaving them too worried about when the next opportunity would present itself to truly enjoy their time together. 

But now, and from now on, they’ll be together here every night in total privacy. They have this room all to themselves. It’s four simple walls that to them, mean everything. Four simple walls that mean freedom, freedom for the first time ever. 

Hoseok takes a slow, careful step away from the door and towards Kihyun on the bed, pausing to pull off his shirt so that he’s down to just his boxers, his legs and feet completely bare, his muscular chest, arms, and stomach all on display just for Kihyun, still slightly flushed from his own shower. And yes, Hoseok is no stranger at all to people ogling his body; he does it often enough for the fans as part of his job, but it’s always different when it’s with Kihyun, when it’s for Kihyun. It’s the only time when Hoseok truly soaks it in, truly _bathes_ and _thrives_ in the attention. 

Kihyun looks him up and down, a soft, barely-there blush splashing across his face, and Hoseok feels a rush of confidence, because he knows he looks good, and proud Kihyun will always hide his feelings until Hoseok urges them out of him, _pulls_ them out of him like thick, sweet taffy, and despite the show he puts on, despite the game that he plays, Hoseok knows that Kihyun can’t ever resist him, either. 

Hoseok makes his way to the bed and crawls on top of Kihyun so that they’re eye-level, Hoseok straddling Kihyun’s petite frame and hovering over him slightly bent forward, their faces so, so close. And it’s such a strange feeling, to have all this time, to _not_ have the rush or the desperation, the intensity of an always ticking clock and an iron restraint. Hoseok thinks he could stay like this for hours, not closing the distance between them and just staring into Kihyun’s beautiful eyes. And even then, they’d still have time for more. After so long of every moment together being precious, _priceless_ , suddenly, they’re rich, they’re overflowing with wealth, they’ve got so much time and privacy that they’re not even sure what to do with it. 

And so, they just look at each other, and Kihyun seems to be thinking along the same lines as Hoseok, pondering their new situation and imagining the possibilities. His hands have come up to spread out over Hoseok’s chest, his palms warm and soft, and his eyes have gone half-lidded. And Hoseok wants so badly to swoop down to capture his plump lips, but he also wants to keep looking at Kihyun like this, burn this image into his mind for safekeeping, for those nights when he finds himself all alone with only his fantasies for company. Though then again, he supposes there won’t be many of those now, not anymore. 

Kihyun lets out a tiny noise, suddenly. It’s a soft kind of whimper, half a moan and half a gentle breath, and it goes right to Hoseok’s heart, wraps itself around Hoseok’s chest and crawls down low into his belly and shoots down his spine all at once, and Hoseok closes his eyes, leans down until their noses brush, but not any further. He can feel Kihyun’s breath on his lips, can feel the warmth and moisture of them so close and yet not yet touching his own. The electricity between them is almost painful, and Hoseok instinctively parts his lips, Kihyun doing the same, and they both tilt their heads slightly as if to fit together, but still don’t quite touch, Kihyun’s hands moving up, sliding up Hoseok’s chest and then around his shoulders to rest on his nape. 

And suddenly, all of those times, all of those _other_ times, flash through Hoseok’s mind in an instant. All of those times when he and Kihyun had to sneak away to an empty dressing room or to a dark supply closet for wet, heated kisses and rough, grasping touches, all of those times that they had to be quick, had to settle for less than the perfect time or perfect mindset or perfect mood, all of those cramped hotel rooms, Hoseok fucking Kihyun around the world on stiff, unfamiliar beds, trying so hard to be quiet so that they wouldn’t be exposed through thin walls, all of those countless, painful moments when they could only share a glance or touch and they’d _ache_ for each other for hours after. 

Hoseok lets out a little chuckle, suddenly, and Kihyun squirms beneath him. When Hoseok opens his eyes, Kihyun is looking up at him, perplexed. 

“What are you waiting for?” Kihyun breathes out against Hoseok’s mouth, their lips separated by only millimeters. Kihyun’s eyes are foggy and wet; that’s something that always happens when he’s frustrated, Kihyun unable to control his feelings once he lets them loose and they overtake him. Hoseok is the only one that gets to see this side of Kihyun, however, and so he treasures these moments of vulnerability that Kihyun shows him, knowing how truly special they are. 

Hoseok sighs, unsure where to begin. He brushes his nose against Kihyun’s again, and they’re so close that Kihyun is all he can see in his vision (as if Kihyun isn’t always the only thing that Hoseok sees anyway). 

“It’s strange, isn’t it?” Kihyun continues, and it’s suddenly as if he’s speaking Hoseok’s thoughts aloud. Kihyun’s eyes flutter back closed and he smiles, lets out another little sigh that Hoseok can feel on his own lips. “We wanted this for so long, and now that we have it...” 

“We’re not sure where to start,” Hoseok finishes, closing his eyes. He parts his lips again, Kihyun parting his own lips in return, and they just barely touch their open mouths together, the flat push of Hoseok’s tongue pressing just briefly against Kihyun’s before he’s suddenly pulling back and rolling off of Kihyun and onto his side, pulling Kihyun down with him so that they lie on their sides facing each other, curled into each other, the bed creaking loudly at the sudden shift in weight. 

Hoseok can’t see it because his eyes are still closed, but he can tell from Kihyun’s soft gasp that Kihyun’s eyes have shot open in surprise at the sudden switch, and Hoseok takes the opportunity to pull Kihyun in close to him, wrapping his arms around Kihyun’s waist and pulling him in close enough for their foreheads to touch, and Kihyun goes breathless, his legs tangling with Hoseok’s and his arms winding around Hoseok’s neck. 

“This is crazy,” Kihyun murmurs, and he finally closes the distance between them, closing his eyes and leaning forward to leave a soft, quick kiss on Hoseok’s lips, gentle but sharp, Hoseok oversensitive to every contact they make, the warm touch of the kiss flickering through his whole body in waves. And Hoseok feels dizzy, overwhelmed. They’ve done much, _much_ more than this, and yet, it feels like their first kiss all over again. And Hoseok supposes, in a way, it kind of is. It’s their first kiss shared here in their own space, their first taste of freedom. 

Kihyun pulls back and stills for a moment, his perfect little body hot and alive in Hoseok’s arms, and Hoseok can’t take it anymore; he surges forward with a deep, passionate kiss, opening Kihyun’s mouth with his own open lips and kissing him fully, their tongues pressing up against each other wet and firm as Kihyun moans down Hoseok’s throat. 

And Hoseok’s instincts, everything he’s grown used to, urge him to move fast and hard and efficient, to roll on top of Kihyun and press him down into the mattress, to fuck him deep and powerful, enough to make Kihyun cry from it, to make them both cry from it, because it might be the only physical contact they have together for weeks. 

But then, he remembers that none of that is needed anymore. They’ll have tomorrow, and the next night, and the night after that, and so, there’s no reason to rush into things, no reason to do anything more than to hold Kihyun tight and kiss him over, and over, and over again, to cherish Kihyun’s sweet candy lips in a way that he’s never been able to before. 

Hoseok pulls back from Kihyun’s mouth to catch his breath, and the two of them open their eyes to look at each other again, both panting hard. Kihyun’s eyes are shining wet, and he’s trembling, letting out little moans with each breath. Hoseok reaches up to brush a strand of hair out of his eyes and he smiles before winding his arm back around Kihyun’s waist and pulling him in closer, his voice a deep rumble in his chest as he murmurs to Kihyun in the dim, golden light. 

“I’ve never been so happy, having no idea what to do,” Hoseok says, letting out a breathy little laugh. And Kihyun smiles his beautiful, glowing smile, leaning forward to bury his face in Hoseok’s throat, and Hoseok can feel his soft laughter up against his pulse as he pulls Kihyun in closer and closer, reaching his hands up to grip onto Kihyun’s back as Kihyun’s hands reach up to tangle in Hoseok’s hair. 

“There’s no rush,” Kihyun whispers, his breath warm on Hoseok’s skin, goosebumps rising all up and down Hoseok’s arms and legs. “We’ll figure it out.” 

And it’s then that Hoseok thinks about the future, about all the nights they’ll spend together making up for all that lost time. Hoseok will do whatever it takes to make it up to Kihyun, to give all of it back to him and more, to love him a thousand times harder and deeper than he ever has, to love Kihyun the way he deserves to be loved. 

But for now, this shy start, this skimming of the surface, this sticking their toes in the water together like they’ve never swam before, rediscovering the magic of each other, bit by bit, and all over again, it’s enough. It’s more than enough. It’s everything. It’s perfect. 

Kihyun lifts his face from Hoseok’s throat to look up and into his eyes again, and once more it’s like they’re connected, like Kihyun shares Hoseok’s mind, and it’s at times like this that Hoseok really thinks he just might. Kihyun’s hands move from out of Hoseok’s hair to cup Hoseok’s face and he pulls him back down into a kiss, smooth and slow and effortless, and Hoseok urges Kihyun onto his back, rolling back over and on top of him, fitting himself perfectly to press Kihyun down further into the mattress with each full, steamy kiss. 

It’s their first taste of freedom, and freedom tastes so, so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
